In some circuitry designs, particularly small form factor designs that include a crystal clock, signals are routed relatively near to each other and cause crosstalk noise coupling to the crystal network of the circuitry, degrading clock signals and, thus, the system performance. As printed circuit board area continues to shrink and bus speeds increase, crosstalk coupling will become more problematic and current solutions will not be efficient. Consequently, there is a need for improved mitigation of crosstalk in small form factor circuits.